1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique useful for printing carbonless copy paper used, for example, for a ledger sheet that can produce multiple copies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been ledger sheets using carbonless copy paper. When a person writes in a specified field of such a ledger sheet, a copy of the sheet having the specified field filled out can be obtained. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-212040 discusses a technique that can designate a paper feeder of the printing apparatus and a type of print paper used for printing each document. If an operator designates carbonless copy paper, the document is printed on one set of the corresponding sheets (carbonless copy paper).
However, designating the paper feeder and the type of print paper for each document of the print job is troublesome for the operator, and the operator cannot print one set of ledger sheets with simple settings. Additionally, since the paper feeder of the printing apparatus and the type of print paper are designated by human operation, a wrong paper feeder or paper other than the desired carbonless copy paper may be set due to human error. Accordingly, in some cases, a desired set of print products cannot be obtained.